fridaythe13ththegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Voorhees (Kid)
The murderous history of Camp Crystal Lake and the locals' warnings do not deter new counselors from setting up a summer camp. One by one, the counselors are stalked and slaughtered by a merciless and mysterious killer -- Pamela Voorhees. She is on a rampage to avenge the death of her son Jason, who drowned in the lake because irresponsible and promiscuous counselors were not supervising him. The film ends with one of the most memorable stringers in cinema history.Virutal Cabin 2.0 Summary of the Showcase of Kid Jason The Child version of Jason can only be shown in the Jason Voorhees Showcase Room and in the 2.0 Virtual Cabin 2nd ending when escaping by the boat. "The Illusionary but real representation of a child form of Jason Voorhees who had by all accounts "supposedly" drowned at the lake 20+ years before the events of his Mother serial killing spree when he was only 12 years old." -Virtual Cabin Summary Backstory Jason Voorhees was born in the small town of Crystal Lake on June 13, 1946, to an Unknown Man and Pamela Voorhees. Jason was afflicted with severe facial deformities, Hydrocephalus, an abnormally large head and mental disabilities due to the abuse inflicted by his monstrous size Step-Father Elias Voorhees it was his mother who supposedly killed him in the claim of self-defense of her Son Jason.Prelude to the events of Friday the 13th Within the year of 1957, it was Jason who drowns while swimming at Camp Crystal Lake where his body is never recovered from the lake and was called off by police chief Tom Kelley and Detective Joe Maddrey.Pamela Tapes In 1979 it was Steve Christie who was attempting to re-open Camp Crystal Lake. He and his counselors are slaughtered by Pamela Sue Voorhees by only a girl named Alice who survives. On Wednesday, July 11, 1984, Alice disappears. The case is considered a homicide based on the traces of her blood on the walls of her apartment. The body of Alice is never recovered. Upon this, a group of new camp counselors is on their to the campgrounds to be trained for the children and other such things while Jason started to kill off the counselors one by one, the counselors dead and the final girl Gina (Ginny) survives, with her lover Paul deceased and her being sent to the hospital.Friday the 13th Part 2 After the day of carnage with homicidal maniac Jason Voorhees surviving his attack caused by Gina with a machete to the shoulder, it picks up with Jason now muscular in appearance stealing some clothes and killing a local store owner and his wife. Meanwhile, Chris and her sometimes boyfriend, Rick, are hosting a group of teenage friends at Chris' lake house. Despite a run-in with a local biker gang, they enjoy an amiable weekend together that is, until Jason begins knocking off kids and bikers alike. Friday the 13th Part 3 A carefree lakeside vacation is interrupted by the resurrection of killer Jason Voorhees. After he escapes from a morgue after waking up, leaving bodies in his wake, Jason travels back to Camp Crystal Lake where a group of friends is staying. The teens meet some locals: Tommy Jarvis and Trish, as well as secretive hiker Rob. As the group of teenagers engages in drunken debauchery, their numbers begin to dwindle, and pieces of the past resurface. Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter Only mentioned throughout the film as the inspiration behind Roy Burns killing spree as he terrorizes Tommy Jarvis and other patients at the Pinehurst cabins using the Legend of Jason to try to throw them off his trail. Friday the 13th Part 5: A New Beginning Years ago, Tommy Jarvis killed the infamous hockey-masked murderer Jason Voorhees, and the intensity of the experience has landed him in numerous mental institutions. On July 12th, 19XX To end his torment and achieve a level of closure, Tommy escapes from the hospital with his friend Allen Hawes and heads to the graveyard where Jason is buried, intending to dig up the body and cremate it. But, before this total annihilation can occur, a freak electrical accident resurrects Jason from the dead, and the terror begins anew. Jason starts a new killing spree which causes Tommy to go to the police department to tell them what he had done but the sheriff and deputy themselves ignored the labeled crazed teenager and locked him in a ceil. Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives On October 13, 1991, a year later after the chaining of Jason Voorhees, after the strange drowning death of her father, Tina Shepard returns to the site of his demise, Crystal Lake. Her developing psychic powers were responsible for ending his life, leaving Tina riddled with guilt as an adult. As of September 2001, the deceitful Dr. Crews tries to manipulate her abilities for his own ends, both physician and patient are in for a shock when Tina's powers unwittingly free camper-killer Jason Voorhees from his watery slumber. Friday the 13th Part 7: The New Blood In 2002, the Mass murderer Jason Voorhees is resurrected for the second time from the bottom of Crystal Lake. After he kills a passing boat's occupants, he stows away on a cruise ship filled with a high-school graduating class-bound for New York City. Biology teacher Charles McCulloch is on board with his niece, Rennie, who has visions of Jason drowning as a child. They escape his bloody shipboard rampage, but, when Rennie and Charles reach Manhattan, Jason is close by. Friday the 13th Part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan And in 2003 an undercover Female FBI operative lured Jason into a trap set up by the FBI while being blown away by a team of FBI agents, Jason Voorhees needs to find a way to overcome certain death. When his bloodied remains are sent to the morgue, his heart, still intact, is able to hypnotize a coroner and take over his body. After brutally dispatching a couple of FBI agents, he heads back to his favorite stomping grounds: Crystal Lake. Jason commences another teen massacre while a bounty hunter named Duke discovers the only way to kill him. Friday the 13th Part 9: Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Set in the same year of 2003 in Autumn, Jason faces off against another supernatural serial killer, Freddy Krueger, which leaves Freddy decapitated and Jason walking out of the lake with his head. Freddy Vs Jason Years after the events of Freddy Vs Jason in 2010 Jason, is captured by the military where he was put under extreme experiments as they tried, every form to kill him, but after escaping and kill the guards, Jason is lured and trapped into a hyperbolic freeze chamber, and many years after these events the year is now 2455, the location is on a dead and old Earth. Once the shimmering blue jewel of the galaxy, Old Earth is now a contaminated planet abandoned for four centuries. Yet humans have returned to the deadly place that they once fled. Not to live, but to research the ancient rusting artifacts of the bygone civilizations that caused this environmental disaster. And little does the most recent landing party of intrepid young explorers realize the fate that awaits them as they bring Jason Voorhees back to life and causes one of the biggest massacres ever seen in history causing an entire ship to crash into a floating city. Friday the 13th Part 10: Jason X Powers and Abilities Human Jason: *'Superhuman Strength:' Jason is capable of crushing skulls with his bare hands and throwing bodies like they are nothing. *'Superhuman Durability:' Surviving a machete to the shoulder, a knife to the leg, an ax to the head and machete and was capable of still moving Jason has a far above Human durability. *'Stealth:' Capable of walking without making a single sound Jason seems to hide his presence and is capable of going anywhere unseen or unnoticed at times. *'Pain Resistance:' A testament to his almost full immunity to pain in Part 4 he is capable of withstanding blows from Trish Jarvis even having his hand split didn't even make him yell in pain. *'Berserk Strength:' When Jason is angered his strength has been shown to increase drastically. *'Tracking:' *'Healing Factor:' Even when taking a Machete to the shoulder in Part 2 it was shown Jason has a moderate healing factor. Revenant Zombie Jason: *'Immortality:' After Tommy Jarvis resurrected the Supernatural entity known as Jason from the dead caused Jason to no longer age and gives him the incapability of dying again. *'Regeneration:' After being resurrected from the dead and escaping hell Jason now possesses a superior healing factor capable of healing on a cellular level as stated in Jason X. *'Supernatural Strength:' Upon his zombification the muscles he possessed lost their nerves which gives him far above superhuman or peak human strength which now gave him the capability of ripping off limbs and tossing beings like rag dolls. *'Unlimited Stamina:' Jason being undead gives him the Unlimited amount of Stamina as he doesn't need to eat or sleep as his body is deceased and don't need such things to keep him moving. *'Teleportation:' As shown in Part 7, Part 8, Part 9, and Part 10 Jason have the power to teleport from place to place. *'Shifting:' A supernatural ability which gives Jason the capability to literally move short distances for a limited time. *'Disease Immunity:' As a Zombie Jason is completely immune to any natural or unnatural diseases (aka supernatural). *'Pain Immunity:' Unlike his past life as a Human Jason is now a Revenant Zombie and has no understand or concept of what pain is. *'Stalk:' Still keeping the ability to not be sensed or heard when I noticed he is now much deadlier in this ability. Uber Jason: *'Monsterous Strength:' Uber Jason was capable of taking down a thick metal door with a single hand when before his transformation he wasn't capable of doing it with a single hit. *'Invulnerability:' Uber Jason was physically invulnerable to physical damage and even damage by bullets and Explosions. *'Immortality:' Uber Jason just before and after his upgrade, he was immortal unable to die by any natural, supernatural or any scientific methods. Body Count Friday the 13th Part 2: Friday the 13th Part 3 Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives Friday the 13th Part 7: The New Blood Friday the 13th Part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan Friday the 13th Part 9: Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Friday the 13th Part 10: Jason X Freddy Vs Jason Jason Voorhees total body count of 152 kills. (Adding the Reboot Jason own Kills total would be 166 Victims but since this is about the older and original he isn't counted here.) The writer of Jason X Todd Farmer was asked about how many were killed as the rumor is that Jason killed 20,000 people but he corrected it as stating "No. That rumor is so very annoying. It was 19,727. RIP. And while it hurts my heart to mention... 207 dogs, 17 cats, 4713 angelfish, guppies, Neons and Mollys, 3 gerbils, 14 rats, and 1 pony. Rumor has it there was a Komodo Dragon but I'm pretty sure that's bs."Todd Farmer Confirms Uber Jason Kill Count By Todd Farmers words this means Jason would have indirectly caused the death of the 14,771 people but by adding the deceased animals Jason's total kill count is 19,727 in Jason X (for indirect Kills) and not adding the previous films Jason Voorhees True Kill Count is 19,879 Kills! making Jason Voorhees the undisputed King of Slashers body counts. Trivia *Jason was originally supposed to be named Josh but Victor Miller changed it at the last second before the final draft stating Josh wasn't scary. *Jason Voorhees Current Age is years old as of June 13, 1946. *Jason Voorhees was born on a Thursday. *The Original Jason has been played by 7 actors which includes Ari Lehman (Part 1),Steve Dash (Part 2),Richard Brooker (Part 3),Ted White (Part 4),Tom Morga (Ghost Jason/Imposter),C.J Graham (Part 6),Kane Hodder (Part 7-X), and Ken Kirzinger (Freddy Vs Jason) and there has been one actor to play the new Jason in the reboot which was Derek Mears (F13 2009 Reboot). *Despite popular belief Jason in the real world calendar was not born on a Friday but a Thursday. *When discussing Jason psychologically, Sean S. Cunningham had stated, "...he Jason doesn't have any personality. He's like a great white shark. You can't really defeat him. All you can hope for is to survive." *Tom McLoughlin the director of Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives has wanted Jason to be more of a "formidable, unstoppable monster". In process of resurrecting Jason Voorhees from the dead and from hell itself, McLoughlin also gave him the very nearly impossible unknown weakness of being rendered helpless if trapped beneath the waters of Crystal Lake; this was inspired by vampire lore, Tom McLoughlin decided that Jason had, in fact, survived his drowning as a child and that returning him to his original resting place would immobilize him. *Tom McLoughlin had chosen not to have Jason harm any of the children he encounters in Jason Lives, stating that "Jason would not kill a child, out of sympathy for the plight of children generated by his own death as a child." *In 2005, California State University's Media Psychology Lab surveyed over 1,166 people of Americans aged from 16 to 91 on the psychological appeal of movie monsters. Many of the characteristics associated with Jason Voorhees were appealing to the participants. In the survey, Jason was considered to be an "unstoppable killing machine." Participants were impressed by the "cornucopic feats of slicing and dicing a seemingly endless number of adolescents and the occasional adult." Out of the ten monsters used in their survey—which had included vampires, Freddy Krueger, Frankenstein's monster, Michael Myers, Godzilla, Chucky, Hannibal Lecter, King Kong, and the Alien—Jason scored number one and has had the highest in all the categories involving killing variables. Further characteristics that appealed to the participants included Jason's "immortality, his apparent enjoyment of killing and his superhuman strength." *In the year 1992 Jason Voorhees was awarded and honored with the MTV Lifetime Achievement Award. He was the first of only three completely fictional characters to be presented this limited award which the other two being Godzilla in 1996 and Chewbacca in 1997. *Jason was named No. 26 in Wizard magazine's "100 greatest villains of all time". **Freddy was ranked higher coming in at No.16 on their list. *Tom Mcloughlin has stated his film Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives is the year of 1986.Slash N'Cast The Next FRIDAY THE 13TH Sequel Will Take Place in 1999?! | Exclusive Interview with Tom McLoughlin **The conflicting part is that Tommy Jarvis himself would be about 14 years of age which conflicts with Friday the 13th Part 5: A New Beginning. **In the novel of part 6 it goes on to state/imply In the novel that parts 4-6 happens over a course of 10 years. *Jason doesn't kill Children nor does he kill unprovoked animals. *In-Game a young kid Jason loves Halloween because he likes dressing up and wearing masks. Only 2 known Jason actors have Passed Away: *Steve Dash (Part 2 Jason Voorhees) heartbreakingly passed away on December 18th, 2018. *Richard Brooker (Part 3 Jason Voorhees) heartbreakingly passed away on April 8th, 2013. References Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Caucasian Characters